When You Were Young
by thesharpstlives7
Summary: Song FanFic thing. When you were young by the killers and New Moon. Entire song with bits of new moon broken up with in it. Bella looking back on how it was with edward while she is with jake and then after edward comes back her thinking about jake.


**This song just always makes me think of New Moon with Bella wishing and missing Edward, but also getting close to Jake. **

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own New Moon or the quotes I used in anyway… nor do I own the killers or this song or anything about it except for my thoughts on putting the two together. That is something I do hopefully own.**

* * *

**sometimes you close your eyes  
****And see the place where you used live  
****When you were young...**

**  
****You sit there in your heartache**

_"The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under. I did not resurface."_

**Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
****You play forgiveness  
Watch it now  
Here he comes**

**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**

"_He looked athletic and professional as he leaned over the handlebars, head low, face forward, his shiny hair whipping against the russet skin of his back. My eyes narrowed enviously. I was sure I hadn't looked like that on my motorcycle."_

**But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young**

**Can we climb this mountain  
I dont know  
Higher now than ever before I**

"_tried to tell myself that the fear was pointless. I'd already lived through the worst thing possible. In comparison with that, why should anything frighten me now? I should be able to look death in the face and laugh."_

**know we can make it  
if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now  
Watch it go**

"_I waited for the memory to hit—to open the gaping hole. But, as it so often did, Jacob's presence kept me whole."_

**We're burning down the highway skyline**

"_Hesitantly, I twisted the right handle. Though the movement was tiny, the bike snarled beneath me. It sounded angry and hungry now."_

**On the back of a hurricane **

"_The voice in my head growled against the roar of the motorcycle."_

**That started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young**

"_The feel of the wind in my face, the speed and the freedom… it reminded me of a past life, flying through the thick forest without a road, piggyback while he ran—I stopped thinking right there, letting the memory break off in the sudden agony."_

**And sometimes you close your eyes  
And see the place where you used to live  
When you were young**

"… _it reminded me of a past life…"_

**

* * *

****They say the devil's water  
****It ain't so sweet  
****You dont have to drink right now**

"_If I was in hell, you wouldn't be with me."_

**But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while**

"_You smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it."_

**You sit there in your heartache**

"_He was my best friend. I would always love him, and it would never, ever be enough."_

**Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways**

"_It was very strange, for I knew we were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant, I felt _well_. Whole."_

**You play forgiveness**

"_Here in his arms, it was so easy to fantasize that he wanted me. I didn't want to think about his motivations now—about whether he acted this way to keep me calm while we were still in danger, or if he just felt guilty for where we were and relieved that he wasn't responsible for my death. Maybe the time apart had been enough that I didn't bore him for the moment. But it didn't matter. I was so much happier pretending."_

**Watch it now  
Here he comes**

"_At least I could be with him again before I died. That was better than a long life."_

**He doesnt look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman**

"_Let's behave ourselves, shall we? There are ladies present."_

**Like you imagined  
When you were young  
(talks like a gentleman)  
(like you imagined)  
When you were young**

**  
I said he doesnt look a thing like Jesus**

"_His irises were pitch-black, with bruise-like shadows under them. This surprised me; my hallucinatory Edwards were usually better fed."_

**He doesnt look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you'll ever know **

"_Edward was here, with his arms around me. I could face anything as long as that was true. I squared my shoulders and walked forward to meet my fate, with my destiny solidly at my side."_

* * *

_This is what you get when im staying up on christmass eve... well now its christmass morning at about 1:30. haha. You get my crazy mind linking two things together... and attempting to show others how this worked. If it makes no sense let me know. If it does make sense let me know. _

_The line in the middle is when it switches from Bella being with Jacob and thinking about Edward to... Bella being with Edward and thinking about Jacob and then in the end its her with Edward, because thats the way the world is suppose to work._

_Review. Reviews are better than cookies!!! So review... or else. haha... Seriously can you tell I deffinitely need a certain amount of sleep to function at all?_

_and just wait... I've already plotted out a Mr. brightside one too. Muahahaha. Lets see how long I will actually stay up._

_;-;_


End file.
